


Dollhouse

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Series: Lost and looking for Home [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Dollhouse, where the world is finally realizing it was not as perfect as it seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Song is and belongs to "Dollhouse" by MELANIE MARTINEZ

##  **"Dollhouse" by** **MELANIE MARTINEZ**

**Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family.  
When you walk away, is when we really play  
You don't hear me when I say,  
"Mom, please wake up.  
Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."  
**

{Six months ago}

It had stopped raining but then it picked up again once the bus had reached Oklahoma. He couldn't believe it. He was half way across the country in what appeared to be the middle of no where. He stepped off the bus and looked around the empty stop where no one else was. Everyone else that got off went to those waiting or to where they needed to be. He just stood there watching the rain being dripped on when he it finally stopped and he found an umbrella over him. He looked up and to his left where a young woman who couldn't be older then her mid twenties. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a t shirt underneath a dark green plaid shirt. He gave her a small smile before his face morphed to surprise when she spoke.

 

“Hello Bronisław.” 

**  
No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen.  
**

“You can pronounce my name.” Stiles said when he could get his mouth to work. “And you know my name...how do you know my name?” 

 

“I knew you were coming.” She said simply. “Now lets get out of this rain. The car is over there and I'm sure the others are eager to meet you.”

 

“Who is?” Stiles couldn't help but ask as he followed her under the umbrella and over to an old car that made him think funeral but it seem right. His old life was being left behind. This was the start of a new one. 

 

“The Family.”

**  
Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.  
**

{Back in Beacon Hills Present}

 

Peter stood in the doorway of the bedroom watching John sleep. The man had never been the same since his son had left. Peter wanted to be angry..to be upset that the boy had changed so much of their lives but he couldn't. Stiles had done the one thing none of them had been able to do. He left. He finally stopped trying to pretend that this picture perfect life was real. He stopped lying to his self and just left. No more trying to fit into places he didn't belong anymore..if he ever had. He respected the boy..but he hated how this was the only way he and Melissa were able to forgive one another. To finally have both her and John. It hurt that the one thing that brought them together was the thing that hurt them. 

**  
Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.  
**

This whole place..it felt so empty now. When he walked through the house he could feel the empties that filled the house. It was nothing but a pretty doll house without the dolls. Scott picked up the old picture that was by the door. It was the one that his parents had taken before the split and he hated it. It looked like a fake picture. He set it down and then picked up the one of him and Stiles when they were young. It looked more normal..happy. He couldn't figure out where he'd gone wrong..but then it dawned on him..Allison. It was just the start and it went down from there. He failed his best friend..just like he failed as an Alpha. 

**  
D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)  
**

Stiles found his self standing in the middle of the woods looking around his self at the circle of trees that were around him. He could hear voices on the wind that seemed to blow around him. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he found his self in a stone circle looking up at the brightness of the full moon. 

 

“Little eyes who sees and knows. Little eyes who sees things that nobody sees.” a voice sang softly on the wind. “Look out little eyes the big bad wolf is looking for you. The doll house is coming down and make sure it doesn't come down on you.”  


**  
Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on  
Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry.  
When you turn your back she pulls out a flask  
And forgets his infidelity.  
Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic  
Go back to being plastic.**

**  
** Stiles woke from where he had been dozing in the window seat of indoor garden. He glanced over at Alyce who was working with a few of her flowers, her dark brown hair pulled back behind her headband. She was one of the members of these bizarre family he'd joined all those months ago. Though they really weren't that bizarre now that he thought about it. Well the only bizarre thing was that he was the only (human that is) male in the whole house with six woman. He laughed softly to his self thinking about how this should be any boys dream to live with so many females despite the fact four of six appeared to be in or older then their forties.

 

He got up from his seat and started to walk through the house that had become his home as he remembered meeting them all for the first time. He passed through the kitchen and gave Hilda, Helga and Heidi a smile. They were triplets, all three with different colors hair. Hilda with blond, Helga with dark brown and Heidi with pure white. They looked like a group of harmless older ladies but stiles knew otherwise. They were witches and not the bad kind though they made him question that when they got a wild hair going and dragged the rest of the household into it. Like the time they'd dragged them all out into the woods for a ceremony that ended up with them accidentally consuming some of Alyce's mushrooms. He'd woke up naked pressed between two girls his age from their coven that was visiting. Nothing happened but it was still an experience he didn't want to repeat since it just cemented in his mind that he really was gay and it wasn't a passing fancy.

**  
No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens  
One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen.  
**

He passed Max, the red wolf husky that was basicly the whole houses pet. Max got to his feet and barked happily at Stiles who smiled and patted him. He almost hated how much Max reminded him of Scott but it was getting better. 

 

Max technically belonged to Demona, the dark skinned beauty with red hair that she loved to tie up in a tight braid made of several smaller ones, who had the whole attic space turned into her room and that had the best view of the stars that she would share with him. He had made a comment about gargoyles and Macbeth once he heard her name and she just gave him a smile before saying. 

 

“Where do you think they got the inspiration for her from?” 

 

and walked away leaving him slacked jaw while the triplets and Alyce all tried to stop themselves from laughing (they failed spectacularly). 

**  
Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.  
**

He headed up the stairs hearing the old gramophone playing a tune and heard the light foot steps that meant someone was dancing. He stopped on the second floor and glanced into the old library that took up a large section of the house that connect both the second and third floor. He felt a small smile as he watched the Doll dance. She was just a possessed toy that moved only when the music played or her master pulled her strings. Speaking of said master where was sister?

**  
Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.  
**

He found her on the third floor a large tome open on the table in front of her and her scratching away at the book in her lap. Of course she was working..she never stopped. He didn't expect her to speak or stop so he sat down in the window seat and looked outside as the rain started to fall. It soothed him the way only rain could and he closed his eyes letting his mind wonder into the past and everything he left behind.  **  
D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)  
  
Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)  
Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls  
We'll be a perfect family.  
**

He hated dreaming of the past because of the darkness and he was never sure if he was dreaming of not. When he opened his eyes he found his self back at his old house. Standing up he headed down the hallway. He stopped at the room that was his parents..the emptiness reminding him how little his father was home after his mother died. He took a few more steps and placed his hand on the door that had been nailed shut...he'd done it his self after..he wondered how his family..how they faked being perfect. His Mom..his Dad..and his sister. He thought of her from time to time. They never found the body..just the remains of her bag burned nearly to a crisp. He still remembered seeing her before she left that night..how she and his Dad had argued. How they never had seen eye to eye and after Mom died they no longer could pretend they weren't angry with each other. 

**  
Places, places, get in your places  
Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.  
**

She wouldn't have left that night if he'd just controlled his drinking but then again Stiles could have begged her to stay..but he hadn't. He'd let her go and she died in the fire with the rest of Derek's family. It had never connected in Peter or Derek's mind. He was grateful for that. He couldn't handle anymore pity. 

 

“Bronisław.” a voice whispered making him look up and around him but he soon realized that it was coming from inside the room. It's a dream he reminded his self and he just pounded the nails in harder in his mind. The room would stay forever shut..it was the past. “The past is dead. The future unknown. Enjoy today for it's why it is call the present.” her voice whispered behind the door. 

 

**  
Picture, picture, smile for the picture  
Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?  
Everyone thinks that we're perfect  
Please don't let them look through the curtains.  
**

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath and for a brief moment she was there smiling and waiting for him to ask for a story or for her to sing for him. He realized after Scott was bitten that she'd known. That it ate her up inside that she couldn't share or help anyone. He remembered something about his last memories of her were blurred and he was sure she'd done that to protect him. One day he'd have sister unlock them but for now..he'd keep to his self and not look through the curtains. He no longer would see things that nobody sees.

**  
D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees.  
(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E  
I see things that nobody else sees)**

 

 

 


End file.
